


xjb搞

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Relationships: 莱万多夫斯基/克罗斯/克洛泽
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	xjb搞

莱万跪在克洛泽腿间，脑袋一上一下地动着。一只手揉捏着自己肿胀的乳头，另一只手随着自己吞吐的动作撸动着克洛泽的阴茎，不时伸出舌头侧头舔舐着柱身。

克洛泽坐在凳子上低头看着莱万的动作，手插进他的头发中，指缝揪着莱万黑色的头发。

托尼在门后透过门缝看克洛泽抬起莱万的下巴，让他起身岔开腿坐在自己腿上。

莱万低头吻着克洛泽，轻咬着他的下唇吮吸，然后又凑到他的脖颈处，伸出舌尖舔舐着。下身和克洛泽的紧紧贴在一起，一边用力地亲吻着克洛泽一边扭动下身勾引着他。

托尼感觉自己的心跳开始变快，抓着自己衣角的手逐渐用力。

莱万空出一只手伸向身下，扶着克洛泽的阴茎对准自己的穴口缓缓地坐了下去。

“啊.......”很快莱万就完全吞下了克洛泽的阴茎,然后就开始上下耸动身体，精壮的腰身灵活地扭动着，一次次深入的顶弄让他忍不住挺直上身仰起脖子。

克洛泽含住莱万已经红肿的乳头，轻轻吮吸研磨。双手顺着莱万的腰线摸到他的屁股，揉捏着他的臀肉。

“啊..... 太........”.莱万的手搂紧克洛泽的脖子，呻吟声越来越大。

托尼的呼吸也越来越重，他低下头缓慢的抬起手摸向自己的胯部。

忽然他听到一阵笑声，托尼抬起头，看到屋里的莱万和克洛泽继续着他们的动作，只不过两人都看向了自己。

莱万不时用沙哑的嗓子发出细微的笑声。

“哈! ....”托尼从梦中惊醒，看了一眼窗外，还是漆黑一片，但他已经没有了睡意。看着自己硬挺起来的胯部，轻咬了一下下唇，颤抖着手伸向了裤子里。

“嗯....”托尼侧躺在床上，微微蜷缩着身子，手握着自己的阴茎缓慢的撸动着,

“啊....操我……啊哈……”

几天前的画面又一次充斥托尼的脑海，他努力克制自己不去想那些，但那些画面还是每天晚上都会出现在自己的梦里。这几天每天上课看到莱万和克洛泽托尼都不知道该怎么去面对他们，而他们却像是不记得那件事-一样，还和以前一样正常上课。

托尼的呼吸越来越快，节奏也开始变乱，撸动着阴茎的手颤抖起来。

“米洛说你和我是一样的，有些东西需要别人去挖掘。”

“啊...”托尼抽搐着身子射了出来。脑子里都是莱万那天说的那句话。

看着自己手上乳白色的精液，托尼鬼使神差般的伸出舌尖舔了一下。

眼前又出现了那天自己用舌头取悦克洛泽的画面。

他的呼吸还没有平复下来，身子也还在不时地抽搐一下。

也许，那些东西已经被挖掘出来了。

克洛泽站在讲台上低头翻着课本，下面的班长诺伊尔正在点名查勤。

“托尼克罗斯”  
“到。”  
……  
……

“罗伯特莱万多夫斯基”

“他发烧了，已经请过假了。”克洛泽抬起头对诺伊尔说。

“啊?哦..... ”诺伊尔应了一声又继续点名。

听到克洛泽的话托尼低头拿着笔乱画的顿了一下，随后又恢复正常。

上课了托尼也没有抬头看过克洛泽几次，这一周克洛泽的课他几乎都是这样过来的，所以基本每次下课他都要去借诺伊尔的书去把没听清的东西补到书上。

终于等到了下课，托尼收拾着书准备离开,他下午就没课了，可以提前半天回家。

戴上耳机调高了音量，托尼一个人走在路上。走到一个十字路口，刚过拐弯托尼的手机忽然响了，莱万打来的。

托尼不知道自己的手机里为什么会有莱万的号码。

犹豫了一下他还是接了，对方哽咽的声音传来，  
“我把瓶子打破了……”

“什么?”这一句莫名其妙的话让托尼以为自己听错了。

“流血了...我好难受.”

“你没事吧?”托尼停下了脚步，莱万的声音有些模糊，想到之前克洛泽说的他发烧了，捏着手机的手逐渐用力。

克洛泽下午是有课的，自己没有他的号码，回学校也太远了，手机里莱万哽咽的声音越来越大。

“你给克洛泽老师打个电话吧，我……”   
话还没说完托尼就听到手机传来一声闷响， 应该是手机掉在了地上。

托尼看着前方自己家的方向，一周前的画面又出现在托尼眼前，不要去了吧。

可是....也许莱万真的伤到了，也许他现在正倒在血泊中。

到那给克洛泽打个电话就走，很快就好了，没事的……托尼咬了咬牙，转身向自己家的反方向走去，“  
罗伯特， 你等一下， 我这就过去。”

并没有得到回应，托尼低声咒骂了一声，加快了脚步。  
一路上托尼想象了各种糟糕的情况，有可能莱万是在骗自己，只是想让自己过去再做一次上周的事。  
也许发了烧的莱万真的被瓶子的碎片伤到了，此刻他的动脉正在往外流血.... .  
想到这的托尼忽然感到一阵心慌，心跳的比那天从克洛泽的床上醒来时还快。

终于走到了克洛泽的家，托尼想要推开房门的手顿了一下，又想到里面的莱万还是打开了门。  
门没锁。

“罗伯特你在哪?”客厅没有人，托尼叫着莱万的名字，细微的呻吟声从一间房间传来，托尼快步走了过去，一进门就闻到一股甜腻的味道。

莱万蜷缩着身子躺在地上，托尼过去把他翻了过来，也许是正在发烧的缘故，莱万的脸很红，呼吸也很快，宽松的睡衣衣领被扯开，露出绯红的胸口。

托尼检查了一下发现莱万只是伤到了手，药箱就在旁边的桌子上，桌子底下有一个玻璃瓶子碎了一地，那股甜腻的味道就是那个瓶子里的液体发出来的。

看来是莱万想要起来找药结果不小心打破了那个瓶子，还把自己的手割破了。

“罗伯特.....罗伯特?能听到吗?”  
托尼叫着莱万的名字，在听到对方软绵绵的应了自己一声后才放下心来。

托尼摸了一下莱万的额头， 还很烫，拿过药箱把莱万的伤口处理了一下，拿过旁边被莱万丢在地上的手机打算给克洛泽打个电话，刚拨通号码旁边的莱万就蹭了过来，托尼以为莱万是不舒服就伸手轻抚着他的额头安抚着他。  
也许是莱万靠的自己太近了，托尼感觉自己的体温也在升高。

“lewy?怎么了?”

听到克洛泽这么温柔的声音，托尼竟然有些慌乱，“呃……....是我.....罗伯特他……”

“托尼，出什么事了?”

“我... .罗伯特他受伤了... .他打错了电话，我就过来看了一下.....”  
克洛泽叫着自己的名字，托尼还是感觉有些恍惚。

“...没什么大事吧?”

“没....你还是回来一趟吧， 罗伯特看起来不太好……”莱万不停地往托尼的怀里钻,滚烫的呼吸撒在托尼的脖颈处，引得托尼的呼吸也开始急促起来。

“我这里还有些事情要处理，你能先照顾一下lewy吗?”

“我....”托尼下意识想要拒绝，可话刚说出口又顿住了。

“我不会对你做什么的。”

“....我不是那个意思....你尽快回来吧……”  
说完托尼就迅速挂掉了电话。他大口地喘着气，低头看着面色潮红的莱万，又转头看了一眼那滩散发着甜腻味道的液体。

“米洛说你和我是一样的，有些东西需要别人去挖掘。”

混着甜甜的味道，一声叹息从小小的房间里传出。

熟悉的味道已经飘到了客厅，克洛泽脱下外套随手扔在沙发上，推开了那间房间虚掩着的门，一股更加浓郁的香味扑面而来，克洛泽微皱了一下眉，看到了地上的两个少年。

莱万把脱掉的睡衣紧紧抱在胸口，整个人都蜷缩着躺在地上，头枕在托尼的腿上小声的呻吟着。

托尼的手颤抖着抚摸着莱万的头发，听到开门的声音后看向克洛泽的眼睛里充满慌张，  
“对不起......我不知道....罗伯特他....”  
托尼想向克洛泽解释些什么，可一开口却说不出来一句完整的话，感觉莱万的体温越来越高，托尼急得眼泪都要出来了。

克洛泽没有说话，走过去把闭着眼的莱万抱在怀里，而莱万感觉到熟悉的怀抱也立刻搂紧了克洛泽。

托尼坐在地上看着克洛泽把莱万抱走，一个人愣愣地坐在原地，  
“过来。”克洛泽站在门口对托尼说。

托尼回过神，低着头跟在克洛泽身后，脚步轻飘飘的。  
这一次，他很清楚自己是怎么一回事。

克洛泽把莱万放在床上，坐在床边转头看了一眼站在门口不知所措的托尼，  
“你要现在回去吗？还是想先洗个澡再走？”

托尼的手挡在胯前，脸涨得通红，“我……”

“浴室在那边，”克洛泽指向浴室的方向说。

托尼看了过去，就是那天醒来之后看到的那间浴室。深吸了一口气，托尼准备把自己的意思对克洛泽表达清楚，“克洛泽老师……我……”

“先去洗澡吧，天不早了，你待会还要回去呢。”克洛泽手擦着莱万额头上细微的汗珠，头也没抬地说。

托尼愣住了，好不容易鼓起勇气想要说的话也被堵在胸口。他只能失魂地走向浴室。

冷水打在皮肤上，一点点浇灭他的勇气，赤裸着身体站在淋浴下面，托尼透过磨砂的玻璃看着外面的两个人，模糊的声音透了进来，也许是克洛泽正在对生病的莱万说着什么情话吧。

托尼转过了身，捂着耳朵，额头抵在冰冷的墙壁上，冷水浇过的地方越来越热了，他的脑袋却越来越清醒。

托尼放下了捂着耳朵的手，莱万的呻吟声越来越大，就算捂着耳朵也能听到。

他还是背对着浴室门，低头看着自己硬挺的阴茎，他犹豫了一下，还是伸手握住了它。  
一声如释重负的叹息从他口中发出，随着温热的手慢慢的撸动，一波波的快感又重新席卷全身。

从之前接到莱万的电话决定过来，自己就已经做好不回去的准备了。

莱万……克洛泽……他们的关系自己真的能插进去吗……

托尼手上的动作逐渐加快，一股股的快感像电流一般刺激着他的大脑，淋浴撒下的水声混着莱万的呻吟充斥着托尼的耳朵，他开始想象现在卧室里是一片什么样的场景……

本来就有些发烧，又在那间房间里闻了太多的熏香，莱万的体温要比平时高出许多，他的脑子一片混沌，模糊地感受到克洛泽在身边就想要钻到他的怀里去，碰到他微凉的身体又想要更多，克洛泽从来都不会拒绝莱万的需求。

克洛泽脱掉了自己的衬衫，把莱万翻了过去拉下他的裤子，也许他会发现莱万的后穴已经是糟糕一片了，但他没有过多的理会那些，因为莱万已经开始扭动着屁股催促他了。  
手指粗略的搅弄了几下莱万的后穴，克洛泽就将自己的阴茎挺了进去。

托尼一只手撑在墙上，呼吸逐渐加重，自己的体温也在升高，手上的温度没有因为冷水的冲刷而降低，反而衬得掌心更加火热……

克洛泽的阴茎被莱万火热的甬道紧紧包裹，尽管生了病的莱万已经没有力气再去用力收紧后穴勾引克洛泽加快速度，但他比平时热情的后穴足以让克洛泽失去自制力了。

克洛泽会失去自制力吗？托尼不禁想到这一点。

克洛泽会拉起莱万的屁股，但莱万已经没有力气撑起上身并抬高屁股了，所以克洛泽把枕头都垫在他的肚子下面，两只手抓住他的腰开始深入的捣弄。阴囊拍打着莱万的屁股，一直到那一片皮肤都泛红。

莱万已经很累了，很快招架不住克洛泽惩罚似的抽插，可克洛泽用手握住莱万的阴茎堵住了眼口不让他射出来。

所以托尼又听到了莱万夹杂着哭泣的呻吟声。

克洛泽开始一边用力顶到莱万的最深处，一边责备他生病了还到处乱跑打破了那个香料瓶子。  
而莱万却无力回答他，只能张着嘴大声的呻吟，口水顺着嘴角渗到被单里，受伤的手无助地到处乱摸。

克洛泽还是不忍心，松开了捏住莱万阴茎的右手，看着莱万颤抖着身子将一波波的精液射在枕头上……

“啊……”  
托尼低头愣愣地看着白色的精液顺着淋浴撒下的水流进下水口，手上沾到的些许也被水流冲走。

“结束了？”

托尼猛的转过身，头发上的水珠随着他的动作向四周甩开，还没来得及说些什么不断淋下的水滴迷住了他的眼睛，想要用手揉一揉又想起来手上都是精液，只能不停地用力眨着眼，  
“我……”

这太尴尬了，在浴室自慰被发现，还是被克洛泽发现，托尼感觉自己的体温瞬间上升。  
他甚至想象到接下来会发生些什么。

淋浴突然被关上了，托尼感觉一条有毛巾搭在头上，隔着毛巾，两只手轻柔地擦着自己脸上的水珠。

毛巾被拿开了，托尼还是闭着眼，他现在都要熟透了，身上的水汽简直都能被直接蒸发掉。  
而这不光是因为那个香料。

“怎么了？”克洛泽看着托尼的样子勾了勾嘴角。

在托尼听来这就是克洛泽对自己的调笑，他还是紧紧闭着眼，垂在身侧的双手也逐渐握紧。

“不早了，你收拾一下我待会送你回去。”  
克洛泽把浴巾披在托尼身上，说完又转身准备离开。

托尼抬手捏着垂下来的浴巾，低头看着自己站在水中的双脚，松开紧咬着下唇的牙齿，

“罗……莱万之前跟我说过……”  
9  
托尼听到克洛泽离开脚步声停在门口，修长白皙的手指绞紧浴巾，

“你说我和他是一样的，有些东西需要别人去挖掘，”

抬起头，看着克洛泽的后背，他穿着衣服，衬衫也没有脱下，

“他对我发出过邀请……”

脚犹豫地向前迈了一步，轻轻地，像一只优雅的布偶猫，几乎没有发出一点点声音，克制着自己颤抖的身体，努力发出平稳一些的声音，

“我现在接受了。”

……………………

“啪！”

“嗯……十一……”  
托尼的手紧紧抠着桌子边缘支撑着自己的上半身，屁股微微翘起来，对折了一次的皮带抽打在臀部发出响亮的声音。

托尼一下下地数着抽打的次数，渐渐的他的腿都开始发抖。

“啪！”  
又是响亮的一声，皮带打过的地方有一瞬间的泛白，但又立刻被染上了更鲜艳的颜色，托尼撑着上身的胳膊一软，趴在了桌子上，

“十……十二……”

克洛泽稍稍停了一下，握着皮带轻轻划过托尼的大腿内侧，又蹭了一下他的阴茎和阴囊，成功地引起男孩的一阵颤抖，  
“你知道怎么让我停下，”  
克洛泽用另一只手揉了揉托尼通红的臀肉，  
“要我停下来吗？”

托尼把脸埋在臂弯里，摇了摇头，  
“不用……啊！”  
话音还没落，克洛泽就又抬起手臂抽了下去，这一次皮带抽得有些靠近腰侧，托尼疼得整个人都往另一边缩了一下。

“哈……十三……”

屁股后面火辣辣的疼，上一次的抽打还没稍稍缓过来下一次就已经来了，托尼迫使自己从疼痛中找到兴奋的感觉，既然自己选了这个方式，就要接受它。

“啪！”

“十……唔……十四……”  
皮带又打在了同一个地方，托尼咬着自己的胳膊，呜咽着继续数下去。

……  
……

“啪！”

“二十……八……”  
托尼刚数完就实在撑不住了，双腿颤抖着倒了下去，克洛泽及时勾住他的腰让他不至于整个人摔在地上。

“米洛……”托尼已经受不了了。

克洛泽随手把皮带丢到一边，把人拉起来后又按在了桌子上，手掌用力地揉捏着托尼红肿的屁股，疼得托尼眼泪都流了出来，

“不要……疼……米洛……”  
托尼的手向身后胡乱地扫着，被克洛泽一把抓住压在背后，另一只手也被抓过来一起背在身后。男孩的手腕并不是十分纤细，但克洛泽的一只还是能够将男孩的两个手腕扣住的。

“多少？”  
克洛泽压在托尼身上轻咬着他的耳垂，气息灌进托尼的鼻腔。

“二……二十八……”  
托尼张开嘴大口的喘着气，眼眶中的眼泪还没有流净，长长的眼睫毛被打湿成一缕一缕的，投下的阴影把他蓝色的眼睛分割成一块块的水晶碎片。

“准备好了吗？”

“……嗯”

克洛泽松开扣着托尼手腕的手，让他转过身之后托着他的屁股把他抱起放在桌子上，抬起他的两条腿分开，手握住他踩在桌边的纤细的脚腕，凑到他的耳边低语，

“那就开始吧……”

说完就松开了手后退了一步看着岔开腿坐在桌子上整个人都红彤彤的托尼。

屁股还是一跳一跳的疼，虽然冰冷的桌面缓解了一些疼痛，托尼还是挪了一下屁股想要找一个没那么难受的角度，但并没有什么用。

抬头看了一眼克洛泽，托尼颤抖着深吸了一口气，缓缓地抬起手，张口含住自己的手指用唾液润湿，把自己踩着桌边的脚往里收了一点，他怕自己会掉下去。

克洛泽把托尼颤抖着手探向后穴的动作收在眼底，微微勾起了嘴角。

口水还是有些用的，托尼很快就将自己的一根手指全部插进了后穴中，另一只手撑在身侧让他不至于软在桌子上。

感受到自己的后穴紧紧包裹着自己的手指，托尼的阴茎又硬了几分，试探着抽插了几下后托尼弯着腰将另一根手指也放进了后穴中。

两根手指在甬道里来回抽插，越是挑弄后穴就越是空虚，托尼不自觉的想象克洛泽的阴茎填满自己的后穴，像他对莱万那样对自己，在里面用力抽插，捣弄，自己会在他毫不怜惜的动作下射光自己的精液，白浊的精液会撒在自己的身上，还有一些会溅到克洛泽的身上。  
自己会把那些溅到他身上的精液舔净，如果克洛泽这样要求的话。

托尼无法克制自己的想象，后穴不断收缩做出一阵阵媚态，他又多加了一根手指进去，后穴有些吃力地吞下三根手指。  
托尼的呼吸越来越重，眼角开始泛红，他忍不住咬住下唇，逐渐加快手上抽插的动作。  
可是很快他就累了，忍不住抬头无助地看着克洛泽，手上的动作逐渐停了下来。

克洛泽的掌心托着他的下巴让他微微抬起头，拇指摩挲着托尼的嘴唇，托尼伸出猩红的舌头舔了一下克洛泽的指腹，又张口含住轻轻吮吸，柔软的舌头缠着克洛泽略粗糙的指腹，透亮的蓝眼睛还是盯着他。

克洛泽拉起托尼还插在后穴中的手放在自己的胯上，没有说话只是看着托尼。

托尼微微垂下眼眸，手拉开了克洛泽裤子的拉链，掏出他已经涨大的，滚烫的阴茎笨拙地撸动着，在感觉它又在自己手中涨大了几分托尼看向克洛泽的眼睛中多了几分惊恐。

克洛泽抽出托尼含着的手指，从他身后拿过一瓶润滑剂，低下头吻上他的嘴，舌尖扫过托尼的唇瓣,

“lewy可不比我小.....”  
说完就堵住了托尼想要说些什么的嘴，勾起他的舌尖和自己缠绵。  
空下来的手挤了一大坨的润滑剂抹在自己的阴茎上，在龟头抵在托尼穴口的时候，托尼的手紧紧抓着克洛泽的衬衫，全身的肌肉都不自觉地绷紧。

“放松……”  
指甲轻刮着托尼的乳尖，成功地引起周围一圈的鸡皮疙瘩，手指捏住他已经变硬的乳头拉扯玩弄，又在松开后按进乳晕中。

托尼深吸了一口气慢慢地放松着自己的肌肉，在克洛泽继续往里顶时托尼想要抱住他，又被克洛泽微微推开，

“看着你是怎么被我填满的。”  
克洛泽一只手握着阴茎缓缓地往托尼的后穴中送，另一只手抚摸着他的胸口。

托尼的手抓着克洛泽的胳膊，低头清晰地看着自己糟糕的下体，克洛泽湿漉漉的阴茎正在逐渐消失在自己的后穴中，疼痛的感觉还是有的，但很快就被快感覆盖。

很快克洛泽就顶到了最深处,他稍停了一会等身下的人适应一下。

托尼怔怔地把手覆在小腹上,他惊讶于自己将克洛泽的阴茎完全地吞了下去，后穴被填满的感觉让他有些喘不过气，甬道不停地蠕动收缩让他几乎能够感受到体内的性器的形状，穴口仿佛被撕裂的痛楚逐渐消失，他开始扭动腰臀催促对方。

克洛泽把托尼的一条腿垂在桌边,抬起另一条腿开始缓慢的抽插。  
这样的姿势让托尼只能躺倒在桌子上，穴口的那一片皮肤被克洛泽裤子的布料磨得微微泛红，刚刚被抽打到充血的屁股随着克洛泽顶弄的动作摩擦着桌面，刺痛感让托尼将克洛泽的阴茎咬得更紧。

托尼大声的呻吟着，克洛泽的阴茎每一次都用力地摩擦着他的前列腺，他的大腿肌肉不受控制地颤抖，没多久他就射了出来，粘稠的精液滴在自己的小腹上。  
而克洛泽此刻甚至都没有解开他的衬衫扣子。

克洛泽抽出湿漉漉的阴茎将托尼又翻了过去,让他趴在桌子上，手掌揉了揉他通红的屁股,掰开他红肿的臀肉露出糟糕一片的后穴。   
克洛泽粗大，勃勃跳动着的阴茎又一次猛的顶到了托尼火热湿润的内里。

“啊.....这.......呃啊……”  
托尼颤抖着嘴唇发出高亢的呻吟声，他全身的肌肉都在发抖，白皙的皮肤变成了漂亮的粉红色，一层薄汗覆在上面。  
穴壁紧紧地吸附在克洛泽的阴茎上，之前抹了太多的润滑液，被挤出来的顺着托尼的大腿流了下来，托尼甚至以为那是自己的后穴分泌出的淫液。

克洛泽俯下身子掰过托尼的脑袋和他接吻，下身的动作却丝毫没有减缓，托尼站在地上的脚趾抽搐着收缩在一起，大腿也在不停地颤抖，他感觉再这样抖下去自己的腿就要抽筋了。

克洛泽不断的推送着托尼走向高潮，托尼也不停地尖叫呻吟着把精液撒在桌子上，撒在腿上，撒在地上，一直到他感觉自己已经什么都射不出来了，克洛泽才按着托尼的肚子把他紧紧拉向自己，将自己的阴茎抵在托尼甬道的最深处射了出来。

托尼只能用自己沙哑的嗓子发出无力的哼哼声来表达自己的满足。

克洛泽轻吻着托尼汗津津的肩膀，  
“欢迎你，托尼。”


End file.
